


The New Cook

by HolidayCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: When the old cook has to go home due to sickness/family issues, the Normandy crew are dreading the days they have to spend without having a good meal, until Wrex chimes in that he knows of a krogan back on Tuchanka that is a great cook & he could ask them to fill in as the Normandy's cook for the time being. Everyone expected Bakara to be that cook, but it was not.





	The New Cook

The Normandy crew was honestly surprised to see that the krogan in the kitchen serving breakfast was a male & what made it even MORE surprising for some is that it was Gatatog Uvenk. The same dude that had given Grunt such a headache was now cooking up fried ham & cheese omelettes, pancakes/waffles of 4 flavors. Those flavors being plain, chocolate chip, bluberry, & banana. He was even serving up fruity smoothies & even meat smoothies as per request of Wrex. Shepard & Garrus didn't know how to feel about this. The food did indeed look good & apparently it tasted good too, if Wrex going back for seconds was any indication of that. Grunt was feeling both angry & suspicious of the new chef. What was HE doing here? Wasn't the new cook suppose to be Wrex' mate instead of this guy? Grunt wanted answers & he knew exactly where to find them as he made his way over to where Wrex had taken his seat after getting a second plate of goodies.

Just as Wrex had half of his second omelette in his mouth he felt a sudden *thump* of someone sitting at his table. The Urdnot leader looked up to see a very upset looking Grunt; that wasn't very surprising, to be honest Wrex had seen this coming. Hell it's exactly why he kept the cook's gender anonymous! He knew Grunt would throw a fit if the tank baby knew who was going to be the substitute chef. "Why is he here?" Grunt whispered out in a low growl. Wrex took his sweet time finishing what was left in his mouth before swallowing, much to Grunt's growing annoyance. "You guys wanted a chef right? Well you got one, it may not be the one you wanted but you got one." Wrex knew that probably wasn't a good enough answer & it definitely wasn't one Grunt wanted to hear. Wrex sighed. "Look whelp, I know you two got off on the wrong foot & yeah he was a complete pyjak to you & he's even admited to it. Some shit went down & now he's gotten alot better as person, hell him & my brother are even dating now!" Grunt said nothing to this, but he was curious to know what changed him & was surprised that Uvenk was into guys. "Look kid I get that you two have bad history but you're just gonna have to deal with it alright? Besides it's either this or snacking on ration bars for however long it takes the old chef to come back. Be grateful that were even getting a top notch chef on this ship that'll do his work just for some living space while he's on here & a few credits. These are the cheapest 5 star meals we'll be getting for awhile so might as well enjoy it." Wrex was right. Grunt didn't like Uvenk but he'd rather have him as the temp chef over munching on those puny rations bars for weeks on end & one krogan can only eat so many instant noodles before getting sick of 'em! Before Grunt could think on it anymore Shepard set down a tray in front of him packed with delicious goods. "You may not like it but you have to eat something. I'll have no hungry stragglers on my ship, got it?" Grunt nodded as Shepard sat next to him & Garrus sat next to Wrex. "Besides Garrus already taste tested everything to make sure it's not posionus, so no worries there." Shepard said with a smile. "I think you mean forced into taste testing everything, even the meat smoothies he's serving." Garrus said with a disgusted face as he remembered the god awful taste of it. Wrex nearly choked on the waffle he was eating as he roared in laughter at that. Everyone else at the table joined in as well.

It had been a few days after Uvenk had arrived to be the Normandy's temp chef & he was already on the favtorite list. Not just because his cooking made people drool. Uvenk actually had a good sense of humor & could take jabs that were aimed at his at sexuality. His taste in music was all over the place but it mostly stayed in either hardcore/softcore metal or dark dubstepy/remix like music. Grunt wouldn't have normally cared until one day he was headed to the mess hall to get some much needed lunch when he heard Uvenk humming somthing & even whispering a few lyrics while he was cooking. "We'll never get free. Lamb to the slaughter What you gon' do, when there's blood in the water." is what caught Grunt's attention & asked Uvenk what he was listening to. To which Uvenk let him listen to the song on his MP3. Grunt loved it & he loved alot of the other songs Uvenk had on his MP3. Uvenk was interesting to say the least. Grunt was expecting rude comments about him being tank bred or having to be talken down to as if he wasn't anything, but he did none of that. Instead he just just kept to himself most of the time or was seen talking with Wrex or Garrus. Seeing him near Wrex was normal but to see he'd somehow swayed Garrus into conversations? How? Grunt didn't know & at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted something good for dinner & luckly for him & rest of the crew it was fried chicken night!

2 weeks in of having Uvenk for the Normandy's temp chef & things were still going good. Today was apparently a special day for Wrex & Uvenk for it was the day they'd get to have their mates & kids join them on the Normandy for a day. Wrex actually looked more nervous then pumped which was understanable for him. After all he was probably the father of millions of little ones! For Wrex this would be a long day. Uvenk however was very happy about this news. Right when the clock hit 8 AM the Normandy had landed on Tuchanka & as the door opened about 14 little ones came running in & were surrounding Wrex, some of them nearly knocking him over. Then there was the sound of laughter coming the open door only to show it was Wreav who was doing the laughing. Strapped to his brother's chest was a little baby krogan with orange templates & big firey eyes. The little one was smiling & giggling. "Dada! Uncle Wrex!" the little one squeaked out in excitement, melting the heart of everyone who heard it. Not that anyone of Shepard's crew would admit it. Before Wrex was able to get out anything he was swarmed by his 14 kids. "You sure got alot going on there brother." Wreav grinned at his brother & Wrex shot back "Just you wait until your mate wants to adopt more." Wrex shooting his own grin. "We'll see." Uvenk replied with a smile & went over to his mate to grab a kiss. Bakara was on the same mission but with Wrex instead. Once lips were laid on each Urdnot male's lips by their respective mate, there was a whole choir of 'Ewwww! Gross!' by 14 little ones. The whelp on Wreav's chest however was just trying to get to his dada. The the couples just grew smirks & kissed again causing another cirlce of "Eww's!"

After everyone got in & got settled in on the couch well.. as settled as they could be with 14 krogan kids running around & trying to climb on Wrex! The crew soon found out that the little one now in Uvenk's arms was a male & his name was Kosh. They didn't really find out through questions but more so Uvenk's cooing at the little buddle of joy. "So Koshy were you a good boy for daddy while dada's been gone?" The little bit nodding gleefully as he snuggled in his Dada's arms. "He was a bit of a handful, but has been relatively good." Wreav answered & gave his son a little scratch on the head which resulted in Kosh giving a little purr. Wrex made a off handed comment of "Yours is a handful?" Wrex was not at all buying that 1 krogan baby could be worse then the 14 that were currently crawling all over him. When dinner time was upon them Uvenk had to go back to his job, luckly there had been no incident of Kosh putting up a fuss about dada leaving. Wreav explained that Kosh had been way too excited to take his mid morning nap so it was no surprise when the little one feel asleep in Uvenk's arms. 'Handful my ass.' Wrex thought as Bakara was finally able to coax the kids off of him. Tonight's dinner was spaghetti & meatballs much to the kids delight & the other couples dismay. There would be many messy faces had that night. Shepard & Garrus' own tank baby included! 

Later that night after everyone had cleaned up & was either getting ready for bed or was already in bed, Uvenk was finishing up cleaning the dishes & made his way into the hall to find his & his mate's room, but instead he sees Grunt in the halls probably going to his own room. Well it was now or never. "Grunt, I need to tell you something." Uvenk stated & Grunt slowly turned to face him. "Yes?" Grunt asked, now curious on what Uvenk had to say. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't h-" Before Uvenk could finish Grunt spoke out in shock. "What?" Uvenk nodded to him & repeated himself. "I'm sorry for treating you like you were nothing. I was taking my anger out on others around me & you were also one of those people. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on anyone. I should have dealt with it." Grunt nodded at this & then asked "Why were you angry?" Uvenk's breath shuddered a bit. "I was scared that I cloudn't be myself & over time that fear grew into anger. I've always had an attraction towards guys & I feared that if anyone knew that I was gay that they'd want to kill me. I feared that Wrex, Wreav, & even the Shaman would want to rip me limb from limb because of my sexuality." Grunt took it all in. "I don't blame you for thinking like that & yeah you were a raging pyjak back then but the point is that you've gotten better. I mean you're here right now apologizing aren't you? I accept your apology by the way." Grunt smiled & Uvenk gave a smile back. "So another round of Spaghetti tomorrow? I saw how you gave Shepard & Garrus a snarky smile as you stuffed your face." Grunt gave him a "Yes." & his signature "Heh heh heh." before the two went their separate ways. Maybe this could bloom into a friendship? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> As some may have already noticed I have a bit of a rare-pair ship in the Mass Effect fandom & I will GLADLY drag it for as long as I can write! This will not be the last fanfic to have this pair, at least not from me. Get ready for a ride! Also I apologize if the characters are OOC in this.


End file.
